Please Come Back
by gayreki
Summary: Ahh harurin is my otp so i thought i'd write a little thing.


**So i decided to write a little harurin thing. Its kinda like an AU so yeah. Please enjoy!**

* * *

''_Huh..?''_

Rin struggled to breathe as one eye managed to crack itself open, a turquoise colour clouded the males vision. His breath continued to get stuck in his throat, everything around him was a blur. It felt like he was drowning, drowning in sorrow, regret and love all at the same time. Flashbacks and memories began to take over his mind. All of his weaknesses, fears and phobia's crept into his thoughts, completely taking over his whole body. The Samezuka shark' eyes shot open, a sudden burst of light hit his pupils, making them dilate quite quickly. At first, it was blinding and overwhelming. But then, figures started to emerged from the light, causing him to squint.

_''H-Haru..''_

The male mumbled, finding it hard to talk properly, like something was blocking his voice from being spoken or heard. He couldn't make out who these figures where, it was too hard to identify them at this point. Rin felt a strange sensation erupting from his throat, he coughed once, watching light blue bubbles escape from his lips. The intense light began to die down, letting the figures become somewhat clear.

_''Haru..!''_

The light revealed Makoto, Haru, Nagisa and Rei all together, happy together. They were laughing, giggling and Haru seemed to be smiling. By now, some things had just become clear. He wasn't dreaming, this was **real. **This was how it felt to be him, behind closed doors watching the others be happy. Why couldn't **he** be happy?

_''H-Haru..!''_

Rin yelled, watching more bubbles come out. His voice was weak and dried out, he couldn't understand what was going on. He felt a strong pain aching in his heart, he clutched his chest with such force that it actually hurt **more** when he touched his chest. An uncontrollable groan leaked out, making him clutch harder.

_''Why is this happening..?''_

Rin asked to himself, wincing at the almost unbearable pain. Just then, the light started to fade. The images of the other four boys slowly leaving his eye sight.

_''No-! Haru, come back..!''_

The red-headed male yelped, but it was no use. They couldn't hear him anyway. His eyes swelled up with tears, he tried to conceal them but that didn't work either. Everything that he wanted was gone. All of his friends, farther, and the one person that meant the most to him. **Gone. **The pain in his chest got worse, making the male cry out in pain.

_''Please..someone...help me..!''_

Rin's lungs started to burn for more air and even though he knew he wouldn't get any his body still took a breath. Cold and salty water filled his lungs and blood pounded behind his eyes. At that moment, Rin let out a small gasp, feeling his body become weightless. There was nothing but blackness, blackness in the harsh reality that he lived in. The crystal clear tears ran down his pale cheeks as he whimpered, trying to curl his body up. All of a sudden the pain went away, just like that. His fingers slowly unfolded from the tight grasp on his shirt, his arms dropped back to their sides in relief. His eyelids began to feel heavy, like he was about to faint. Rin's breathing started to slow down, a soft trickle of warm water ran down the back of his neck. It reminded him of Haru, and how Haru made him so happy. Though, they were supposed to be rivals. But to Rin, he wanted to be nothing but Haru's lover. He wanted to be the one who would protect Haru, the one who would shelter Haru when times were tough. But all of that seemed to have faded away, there was nothing anymore. **Nothing.**

_''Rin! Rin, please wake up! Rin..! I'm begging you, please wake up! Don't leave me, please! Rin-!''_

Rin's muscular body shook, as if he was snapping back into reality. His red-rimmed eyes glinted as they began to open. A stream of sunlight seeped through the curtains, making Rin wince once again. He heard a voice calling his name, a very low but delicate voice. A sudden ear piercing sound overtook the voice. He coughed due to the shock, choking a little, finally waking up in a hospital. The light in the room flickered at a fast pace, the machines all beeped at once. They were almost in sync.

_**''Rin!''  
**_

Haru shouted as he leaned down, clutching onto Rin's body. Rin's heart warmed up, feeling Haru's heat against his body made him feel like nothing else mattered. He was alive and Haru was there, that was **all **that mattered.

_''Y-You're alive! I'm so glad!''_

Haru was showing a side to Rin which Rin had never seen before, a side of love, compassion and utter devotion. The blue haired male' heart pounded against Rin's chest, indicating that Haru was worried. Rin managed to sit himself up, swinging his arms around Haru's neck tightly, Even though it hurt his bones he still wanted to reassure Haru that he wasn't going to leave, no. Never again. He felt a cold substance drip onto his neck.

_''Is Haru crying..?''_

Rin wanted to break the hug, to kiss Haru's soft tears away. But he felt as if he shouldn't he enjoyed embracing Haru. He enjoyed the feel of Haru's beating heart against his own.

_''You were drowning, and if it wasn't for the others you wouldn't have survived!''_

_''I was...drowning?''_

Rin questioned the other male, still in shock. Haru gently pulled away, wiping a few tears from his cheeks.

_''Yes-!''_

Rin took one of Haru's hands and held it against his chest.

_''Hey, can you feel that?''_

Haru nodded a few seconds after, letting out a small giggle in relief.

_''That's all because of you, Haru. You saved me.''_

Rin leaned in, kissing away the rest of Haru's tears. He still looked beautiful, even when he was crying.

_''I promise, I wont ever leave you.''_

Haru smiled, placing a soft kiss on Rin's nose.

''_I love you, Haru.''_

_''I love you too.''_

Haru replied with a voice full of tears.

* * *

**AH THE END uwu **


End file.
